radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
S-344
S-344 is currently being housed under special supervision at ███████. All conversations with S-344 are monitored by his handlers and he is not to be given any magazines, newspapers or any form of entertainment without permission. '' Until more is known about his origins, S-344 is not allowed to leave his housing longer than 8 hours a day, with at least 12 hour intervals, after which he needs to be returned to his accommodations. ' Description:' S-344 is a man in his late forties with various cybernetic-prosthetics of unknown origins. When asked, S-344 denies to having any knowledge on how he acquired these, noting that his ‘previous arm was just dandy’, the day before he woke up and got arrested. Other augmentations include implants like wiring and bone replacements. Most notable is the top of his skull that has been replaced with a glass dome and an implant lodged within the right side of his brain, which is partly visible through the glass. According to his statements, S-344 has an extensive military career. He seems to be familiar with military conduct and, until this day, maintains a daily schedule which includes physical exercise, mandatory reading and maintaining a logbook. However, some Associates have come to believe he might have exaggerated his military prowess, claiming he merely has a textbook understanding of combat and firearms at best. On his past S-344 claims that he was born in Bangor, Ireland, and the descendant of a proud ‘Irish Clansman’ Jeremy Tyrconnell and a Dutch mother Marietje (Mary) Schoutinga, who was ‘a true protestant’. However when inquiring the archives, the clan he mentioned died out just after The Protestant Ascendancy in the late 17th century. His recollection on his own heritage and career is not the only issue with S-344 statements. During a casual conversation, S-344 mentioned the existence of a state known as the ‘The German Empire’ and talked about a conflict which devided the German principalities. He claimed the German Empire was being ruled by Emperor Wilhelm II and his counselor Otto von Bismarck. But no such title exists within the German Confederation. He made other claims which do not mash with our history, like the successful charge of the Light Brigade in 1854. And The great San Francisco Earthquake which sank the city and surrounding coast into the sea. Note: S-344 has confessed he indeed exaggerated his military career. Turns out he was a clerk in her majesty's navy. And the scar, on his left hand? A papercut. - Dr. Jenever ' Recovery and custody:' S-344 was recovered near the town of ███████ in Bohemia while in custody of authorities in the aftermath of a violent tavern brawl. Despite being heavily intoxicated S-344 surrendered himself to the local authorities and apologised, stating he was, ‘Not his usual self.’ After his arrest S-344 was handed over to the Imperial Army, who showed much interest in his prosthetics. The Association was informed and managed to strong-arm S-344 out of army custody. S-344 was grateful for his release and has been very cooperative with our Associates since then. However, S-344 is growing restless under his current situation. In order to appear in public S-334 has been given a modified top-hat that also serves as a medical aid. It has been difficult for him however not to tip or take off his hat out of habit. Prosthetics (S-344-1): The prosthetics on S-344 are of unknown origin. Scar tissue surrounding the shoulder suggests that the augmentation is at least a few months old, but S-344 claim to have no recollection of this period. When asked what the latest date was which he could remember he stated it was the 10th of September 1872. This does correspond with the date he was found in Bohemia. The full capabilities and composition of the prosthetics, C-344-1, are yet to be determined. The prosthetic arm and hand resemble a fully artificial human limb in form and function. The prosthetic has superior strength compared to a real arm, is flame and heat resistant and able the resist far greater abuse than human tissue or bone could. Beyond this, the prosthetics don’t seem to have any specific function. Attempts to remove the cover have failed. The bolts used to assemble the arm have been welded in place and need to be drilled out, damaging the prosthetics beyond repair. Besides the arm, X-ray photo confirms parts of the shoulder blade and the collarbone are replaced to support the shoulder. Other discovered components are wires which connect the prosthetic with the spine. Behind the right eye, another component has been discovered with an unknown function that produces temperatures higher than his overall body temperature. The excess heat is providing C-344 great discomfort and causes headaches. For this purpose Association engineers build a custom top-hat with a sterling engine that powers a small fan for some air-cooling. Although it offers some relief it doesn't fix his poor sight with his right eye. Why the surgeon chose to replace the top of the skull with glass can only be speculated upon. Note: Whatever is contained within the shell, they don’t want anyone to see it. But the cover needs to be cracked on some point to perform maintenance. The weight of the arm is also causing him some back-problems which need to be addressed before they get any worse. '' ''-Dr. Ale Comparisons with S-44 have not yielded any results, though researches have expressed concern the brain implants could work on similar principles. S-344 has requested to investigate the Associations archives himself for resembling technology. Permission was granted. His research was unsuccessful, however, S-344 has made a list of suggestions and recommendations to improve the filing system. Note: S-344 has requested Association Membership and to go along into the field. The Chair has yet to answer these requests. In the meantime he has been offered tasks that have been limited to light clerical duties until a decision has been made. -Dr. Jenever